Justice Ducks Extreme
by bluecatcinema
Summary: An alliance of evil prompts the rebirth of a classic crimefighting team.
1. Ferocious Foes

**Justice Ducks Extreme**

**Chapter One: Ferocious Foes**

In the city of St. Canard, in the dead of night, a customised motorcycle raced through the streets, carrying two riders. They were Quiverwing Quack (AKA Gosalyn Mallard) and her partner, Straight Arrow (AKA Herbert "Honker" Muddlefoot).

Gosalyn was the daughter of Drake Mallard, who was once Darkwing Duck, defender of the city. An injury he suffered in the past had forced him to retire, and so Gosalyn took his place as the city's champion of justice, donning the heroic identity she had taken a number of times in her childhood.

At first, Quiverwing had worked alone. Honker, who by then had gone from Gosalyn's best friend to her boyfriend, had been less then willing to reprise his childhood role as her sidekick, "Arrow Kid". But, when a gang of malicious mobsters got the drop on Quiverwing, he was forced to cobble together a costume and weapons to save her. Afterwards, he elected to become Quiverwing's partner, making sure there were always someone there to watch her back. He also eschewed his former title, taking on the more mature "Straight Arrow" instead.

The two revved across St. Canard in the Ratcatcher Mk. II, patrolling the city for any crimes. Unbeknownst to them, they were about to hit the jackpot.

The front of the St. Canard Diamond Exchange exploded in a fiery blast.

"It's go time, partner." Smiled Quiverwing.

"You'd think they'd learn by now." Straight Arrow smiled back.

As skidded to a halt outside the conflagration, they were met by a dark figure clambering out of the rubble, carrying a bag full of stolen jewels.

It was Negaquack, an evil clone of Gosalyn. She had been created by Darkwing's dark double, Negaduck, years ago. It was Negaduck's final scheme; It had ended with the villain crushed under a collapsing building, the rubble of which ironically caused Darkwing's career-ending injury. The clone had been thought dead also, but she resurfaced shortly after Gosalyn resumed her Quiverwing identity, donning a yellow and orange version of Quiverwing's outfit, and determined to avenge her "father".

"Hey, good-looking." Sneered Negaquack. "Miss me?"

"Yeah." Replied Quiverwing, opening her collapsible bow. "But my aim's getting better."

"Since I'm in a good mood tonight, I'll give you two do-gooders the chance to leave right now, before you get hurt." Negaquack smirked.

"Hurt?" Repeated Straight Arrow. "You're the one who should be worried about getting hurt. We _do_ outnumber you, you know."

"Not by my count." Negaquack sniggered.

From behind Negaquack came four more villainous figures: Gigavolt (AKA Nemo Sputterspark), the son of the electrical evil-doer Megavolt, his metal suit coursing with electricity, Flora, the "daughter" of Bushroot (Created from cuttings of her "father's" foliage), The Hydr8er (AKA Dudley Fludd), nephew of the Liquidator, who idolised his uncle so much, he agreed to have F.O.W.L. scientists give him similar powers, and Jape, the daughter of Quackerjack and Splatter Phoenix, standing tall in her black-and-white jester's outfit, her hair styled to resemble a jester's hat, with bells attached to complete the effect.

"As you can see, I've made some new friends." Negaquack waved her hands over them. "And we all have something common: We hate your guts!"

"Lemme guess." Said Quiverwing, unimpressed. "You're the new Fearsome Five?"

"Wrong-o." Negaquack shook her head. "Call us... The Ferocious Five! Attack!"

The Ferocious Five lunged at the two heroes.

Quiverwing reached behind her cape, pulling a weedkiller arrow from her concealed quiver, and launched it from her bow, straight towards Flora. However, Gigavolt struck it with a bolt of electricity, reducing it to ash. Flora then reached for Quiverwing, her arms elongating into tendrils, ensnaring her tightly.

"Bet you've never heard of a tree hugging _you_, huh?" Flora mocked her.

"Shocking development, isn't it?" Gigavolt punned.

Hydr8er launched stream after stream of high-pressure water blasts at Straight Arrow. In a fry cry from his wimpy nerd days, Straight Arrow dodged each one easily. Drawing a taser bolt from his belt and loading it into his one-handed crossbow, he aimed at his foe, only for the crossbow to be coated with silly string, courtesy of Jape.

"What's the matter, helmet-head?" Jape jeered. "Your toy not working anymore?"

"That's what you get for buying cheap!" Spouted Hydr8er, nailing Straight Arrow with a water blast.

After Straight Arrow slammed into a wall, he was joined on the floor by Quiverwing, who had been flung across the street by Flora.

The Ferocious Five advanced on the battered heroes.

"I'm tempted to let my friends just finish you off now." Negaquack sneered. "But it'll be much more delectable to leave you alive, to watch as we pillage this town, with the two of you powerless to stop us!"

Laughing maniacally, the Five departed, Gigavolt stopping to electocute the Ratcatcher, which expoded in a shower of red-hot metal.

Quiverwing and Straight Arrow struggled to their feet.

"You okay?" Straight Arrow asked.

"Yeah." Groaned Quiverwing. I hate to admit, but we're gonna need some help dealing with those clowns... And I know just where to find it."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	2. Recruitment Drive

**Justice Ducks Extreme**

**Chapter Two: Recruitment Drive**

Gosalyn and Honker, in their civilian guises, were walking up the path to an old mansion on the outskirts of St. Canard. Gosalyn's hair, which had been in pigtails in her youth, was now braided into ponytail, and she wore a purple top with matching jeans. Honker had discarded his childhood coke-bottom glasses for a more trendy pair of half-moon lenses. He also sported a green jacket and brown cargo pants.

Unknown to most, the mansion they were headed to was a school for warlocks and witches. Gosalyn's stepmother, Morgana Macawber, was one of the teachers there.

Honker was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Magic..." He grimaced.

"Don't like magic much, do ya, Honk?" Gosalyn teased.

"I'm not really a big fan of anything that can't be explained scientifically." Honker admitted. "But I will admit, having a... sorceror on our team will help tip the balance in our favor. You really think Morgana will consent to joining us?"

"Couldn't hurt to ask." Gosalyn shrugged.

Gosalyn, who had visited the school once before, opened the secret entrance.

The two passed through the hallways. Most of the student body were in class, learning all manner of mystic skills. Gosalyn and Honker entered the door marked "Potions 101", where Morgana was rounding off a lesson.

"So remember class, take a lesson from Belphus the Befuddled, and never taste your potions to see if they're poison." She smiled. "Class dismissed."

As the strange-looking assortment of students made their way out of the class, Gosalyn and Honker approached Morgana.

"Gosalyn, Honker, what a nice surprise." Morgana smiled. "What brings you here?"

"We need your help, Morg." Gosalyn said, cutting right to the chase. "A new gang of super-criminals has popped up, so we've decided to revive the Justice Ducks. You in?"

"I'm sorry, Gosalyn, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Morgana shook her head.

"Why?" Asked Honker.

"Well, my magic isn't what it used to be." Admitted Morgana. "I'm getting old, and let's face it, I was never very good at the whole superhero thing, anyway."

At that moment, Morgana's niece, Mystica, entered the room.

"Hi, auntie Morgana." She smiled, before turning to Gosalyn and Honker. "Hey, guys."

Mystica had been blind since birth, but her magical powers enabled her to "see" the world around her.

"Hi, Mysty." Gosalyn smiled.

"Hello." Honker waved. "What brings you here?"

"I was just returning a book to the library." Said Mystica, holding up the tome. "Didn't expect to see you guys here. What's the occasion?"

The sound of an explosion was heard outside. Gosalyn and Honker shared a look.

"Oh, we were just leaving." Gosalyn shrugged. "Thanks, anyway, Morgana."

"See you around." Honker waved, as he and Gosalyn left.

Changing into their heroic alter-egos on the way out, Quiverwing and Straight Arrow quickly found the source of the explosion: the First National Bank, located only a few blocks away from the mansion.

When they got there, they spotted Gigavolt and Hydr8er carrying bags of money out of the ruined entrance.

"Hold it right there." Quiverwing barked. "Drop the money, and put your hands in the air."

Gigavolt and Hydr8er looked at each other.

"We could do that." Mused Hydr8er.

"Or, we could do this!" Gigavolt blasted a bolt of electricity at the heroes.

Hydr8er threw volleys of high-pressure water streams.

Quiverwing and Straight Arrow dodged the onslaught as best as they could, but they were quickly backed into an alley, the two villains advancing on them.

"Any last words before you're fried and poached?" Sneered Gigavolt.

"Cease and desist!" Called a voice.

Turning around, the villains beheld a female duck in scarlet robes, with a hood that covered her eyes.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Snorted Hydr8er.

"Call me... Spellbound!" Declared the newcomer.

"How about I call you "flash-fry" instead?" Sneered Gigavolt, unleashing a blast of voltage.

With a flick of the wrist, Spellbound stopped the electric stream in midair. Hydr8er fired a water stream, but it too was stopped. Spellbound then flung the attacks back at the villains. Hydr8er's water hit Gigavolt, shorting him out, and the electricity struck Hydr8er, weakening him.

"Had enough yet?" Smiled Spellbound.

"For now." Grimed Gigavolt.

Gigavolt put his remaining energies into a massive flash, blinding the heroes. When their vision cleared, the villains were gone.

"Thanks for the help." Straight Arrow said gratefully.

"Yeah." Smiled Quiverwing. "Thanks... Mysty."

"How did you..." Spellbound stuttered.

"I know your voice." Shrugged Quiverwing. "So, you're a superhero, huh?" That's good, 'cause we're putting together a superhero team. You want in?"

"Definitely." Smiled Spellbound.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the propertyof Disney.)_


	3. Thirty Minutes Over Duckburg

**Justice Ducks Extreme**

**Chapter Three: Thirty Minutes Over Duckburg**

Gosalyn and Honker disembarked from their bus, both slightly stiff from the long ride. They had arrived in Duckburg, looking to recruit the next member of their team. Spellbound had elected to stay in St. Canard and do what she could to slow the Ferocious Five's crimewave.

Both Gosalyn and Honker wore formal clothing, in keeping with their target destination. Honker didn't mind, but Gosalyn was both physically and mentally chafing in her flat shoes and long skirt.

"Let's just get this done, okay?" She groaned. "I can't stand these clothes."

"I don't know." Honker smiled teasingly. "I think you look kinda cute."

"Don't even joke about that." Gosalyn snarled.

They entered the McDuck Industries building, announced their presence to the secretary (Honker had called ahead and made an appointment), and were allowed into the office of Felina Crackshell.

Felina's father, Fenton (Who had secretly been the armored hero Gizmoduck in his youth) had recently been made CEO of the company when its owner, Scrooge McDuck, passed away. Felina worked as her father's executive assistant, and, unbeknownst to the public, she also operated as his bodyguard, Gizmoduck 2.0.

Gosalyn had teamed up with Felina a short time ago, when Gizmoduck 2.0 was investigating illicit goings-on at the St. Canard branch of McDuck Shipping. As a sign of trust, the two had revealed their identities to each other at the end of the caper, each pledging to help the other when they needed it.

"Well, well." Felina smirked. "Gosalyn Mallard in a skirt. Something really bad must be happening."

"Funny." Gosalyn said humorlessly. "We're here to ask for your help, ms. executive."

"A band of super-criminals has taken St. Canard by storm." Explained Honker. "Gosalyn and I can't stop them alone, so we're putting together a team."

"And you want me to join up?" Asked Felina.

"Pretty much, yeah." Nodded Gosalyn.

"I'd like to help, but I'm a little busy over here." Sighed Felina. "There have been a rash of thefts from McDuck Industries all weeks, and I've got to put a stop to them."

"Tell ya what, if we help you take down those crooks, then will you join up?" Gosalyn asked.

"I don't see why not." Falina mused. "But those crooks are elusive. Who knows when they'll strike?"

Just then, a burglar alarm rang below them.

"I might have an idea..." Honker smirked.

Felina reached under her desk, bringing a forth a briefcase. Opening it to reveal the Gizmoduck 2.0 suit, she activated it with the code words "Blathering Blatherskite." At her vocal command, the suit leapt from the briefcase and enveloped Felina. The suit resembled the original model, but it was far more streamlined; Instead of a single, unicycle-like wheel for a lower body, there were two, each built into the heels of the legs.

Meanwhile, Gosalyn and Honker had discarded their outer layers of clothing, revealing their superhero costumes underneath.

"Let's go." Gizmoduck 2.0 declared.

"After you." Quiverwing offered.

The trio made their way to the loading bay, where the alarm was sounding. Gizmoduck 2.0, with her wheel-heeled feet, was the first to get there, and the first to find out what was happening. The Beagle Boys, Duckburg's most notorious criminals, were performing a raid on the experimental technology that had been brought in for the company's perusal, seeking to later sell off the equipment to the highest bidder.

"I should have known." Sighed Gizmoduck 2.0. "Hold it right there, Beagle bums!"

"Well, look who it is." Sneered Bigtime, the diminutive ringleader. "Got a little somethin' special for you, Gizmochick."

Bigtime threw a small metal disc at Gizmoduck 2.0. Magnetising itself to her chest, it released a massive charge of electricity, overloading the suit. As she crashed to the ground, Quiverwing and Straight Arrow rounded the corner.

"Nice shot." Quiverwing remarked. "Kinda like this!"

Quiver fired an arrow at the feet of the two burliest Beagle Boys, who had begun to charge her. As it hit the ground, a net unfurled itself from the shaft and enveloped the criminals. Straight Arrow fired another arrow at the others, one which sprayed an powerful adhesive all over their feet, immobilising them.

"No fair!" Groaned Bigtime, as he struggled futiley to free his feet. "This ain't your city! You ain't got no jurisdiction here!"

"Interesting point of view you're got there." Straight Arrow grinned. "Maybe you can discuss it with the police when they arrive."

Quiverwing walked over to Gizmoduck 2.0, whose suit was still sparking with electricity. Pulling a rubber tipped arrow out of her quiver, she carefully pried the disc off her friend's chest.

"Thanks." Groaned Gizmoduck 2.0, as her suit whirred back into life. "I owe you one."

"I'll put it on your tab." Quiverwing grinned.

"I have to admit, I was surprised by that little trick." Gizmoduck 2.0 groaned.

"No kidding." Mused Quiverwing. "Where'd the Beagle Boys get their hands on that kind of tech?"

"They must've kept it from one of their heists." Deduced Straight Arrow. "They probably thought it would come in handy."

"And they were right." Nodded Gizmoduck 2.0. "If it weren't for you two, they'd have gotten away."

"So, now that we've stopped the crime wave, you up for joining our little team?" Asked Quiverwing.

"Absolutely." Grinned Gizmoduck 2.0.

"Excellent." Straight Arrow smiled. "Just one more member to go, and then we'll be ready to face the Ferocious Five."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	4. Seaside Showdown

**Justice Ducks Extreme**

**Chapter Four: Seaside Showdown**

Finding the fifth and final member of their team was proving harder then Quiverwing and Straight Arrow had thought. Quiverwing had originally intended for the prehistoric powerhouse Stegmutt to fill the position, but he had long since dropped off the map. The last anyone had heard, he had disappeared into the Amazon rainforest. Quiverwing had been all for conducting a thorough search, but Straight Arrow convinced her that they had neither the time nor the resources to perform such a search.

Out of options, the two had decided to locate Neptunia, the self-appointed defender of the seas, and former Justice Ducks member, and enlist her help. So far, however, their search of the St. Canard coastline, her usual stomping ground, was proving fruitless.

As their hydrofoil speeded across the waters, the two noticed a stricken oil tanker leaking it's contents into the ocean.

"Shall we make a quick detour?" Asked Straight Arrow, readying the wheel.

"Do you even need to ask?" Smiled Quiverwing.

As the hydrofoil neared the tanker, an unusual shape burst out of the water. It looked like a humanoid turtle wielding a trident. Using the trident, he created a giant wave, so powerful that it forced the oil back into the tanker and tipped the vessel on it's side, preventing further leakage.

"Hey, shellback!" Quiverwing called to the creature. "Can we talk?"

The strange being swam over to the hydrofoil.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Nice job with the tanker." Quiverwing complimented him.

"You air-breathers really shouldn't be carrying such things over the ocean." He replied with a surly sneer. "It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"It was good work anyway, mister..." Straight Arrow started.

"My name is Aqueous." The newcomer grunted.

"Pleased to meet you." Straight Arrow smiled. "I'm Straight Arrow, and this Quiverwing Quack."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Aqueous replied dully.

"That trident." Quiverwing pointed out. "It's Neptunia's."

"_Was_ Neptunia's." Aqueous declared. "I'm afraid she's no longer with us."

"So you're the new defender of the seas?" Asked Straight Arrow.

"Indeed I am." Aqueous nodded curtly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some inconsiderate oil thieves to track down and punish."

"You mean the tanker wasn't an accident?" Asked Quiverwing.

"No." Aqueous sighed. "A pair of absurdly dressed beings cracked open the tanker, took what oil they could, then left the rest to poison the waters. I saw which way their craft went, and I'm going to follow them."

"Mind if we tag along?" Quiverwing inquired. "This sort of thing is right up our alley."

"If you must." Aqueous sighed. "Just try and keep up."

Aqueous dived into the water, streaking across the ocean with the speed of a pacific bluefin tuna. By the time Straight Arrow started up the hydrofoil, he was already half a mile away. Aqueous led them to a small cove, where a boat laden with oil drums lay on the beach.

As Quiverwing and Straight Arrow anchored the hydrofoil, Aqueous pointed out the boat.

"Those polluting thieves will come for their craft sooner or later." He declared.

The three stood together, vigilant. They did not have to wait long. From out of a small cave emerged Flora and Jape.

"Oh, not these clowns again." Groaned Quiverwing.

"You know these criminals?" Asked Aqueous.

"Unfortunately, yes." Straight Arrow admitted.

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, flower child." Quiverwing shot back.

"Just helping ourselves to some oil." Smirked Jape. "Is that a crime?"

"Yes, it is." Said Straight Arrow.

"Well, we are criminals, after all." Flora snickered.

"Enough!" Aqueous snarled, tired of the incessant banter. "Your thieving could have poisoned the ocean, and for that, you shall pay!"

Aqueous charged at them, trident raised. Flora threw some seeds at him, which instantly erupted into constricting vines.

"I'll help turtle boy." Quiverwing told Straight Arrow. "You handle Jape."

"On it." Her partner gave a thumbs up.

Quiverwing fired several arrows, which sliced through the vines holding Aqueous.

"How dare you hurt my babies!" Flora screeched. "You'll pay for that!"

Meanwhile, Straight Arrow faced off against Jape.

"IT'S PLAYTIIIIME!" Jape bellowed, using her father's classic warcry.

As Jape threw exploding balls at Straight Arrow, he sidestepped some and fired arrows at the others.

"Is that the best you have?" He taunted.

"Actually, no." Jape sneered, producing a remote control. As she activated it, a small, banana-headed robot flew out of the boat. "Meet Mr. Banana Brain Jr.!"

As the robot dived towards Straight Arrow, it's hands converted into tiny buzzsaws. Straight Arrow ducked, narrowly escaping having his head cut off. He fired several arrows at the flying robot; Each time, it either dodged them, or shredded them with it's buzzsaw hands. Straight Arrow then hit upon an idea. Dodging the robot's next dive, he spun around and fired an arrow straight into Jape's remote. As the device sparked and sputtered, Mr. Banana Brain Jr. fell to the ground.

"Nooo!" Jape screamed, frantically running to the downed toy. "What has the mean man done to you?"

On the other side of the beach, Quiverwing and Aqueous were showing a united front against Flora's attacks. The botanical bad girl was flinging all manner of plant-based attacks at them: Incendiery pollen, poison ivy strands, and paralysing nectar.

"For a weed, this one is quite powerful." Aqueous admitted.

"I've got an idea." Quiverwing declared. "Hand me your trident."

"What?" Gasped Aqueous.

"Just trust me, and be ready to strike." Quiverwing smiled.

Reluctantly, Aqueous surrendered his weapon. Quiverwing used it as an oversized arrow, firing it straight at Flora's midsection. The impalement caused little damage to her vegetable-based form, but it did distract her. As she made to pull the weapon out, Aqueous charged her, landing a mighty punch that sent her flying across the beach, straight into Jape.

As the trio of heroes advanced upon them, Jape fished a party popper out of her pouch.

"Time to go out with a bang!" She said gleefully.

Jape set off the party popper, releasing a storm of streamers and confetti that blinded the heroes. When the paper-based debris finally settled, they saw Jape and Flora being carried off by a rocket-powered toy helicopter.

"We'll play with you some other time!" Jape cackled.

In a matter of seconds, they vanished into the skyline.

"Oh, well." Sighed Straight Arrow. "At least we can return the stolen oil."

"Please do." Said Aqueous. "The less of it in my ocean, the better."

"Nice work out there, big fella." Quiverwing congratulated him.

"Thank you." Aqueous smiled. "I must say, you two fight well for air-breathers. I... owe you my life."

Quiverwing and Straight Arrow looked at each other.

"I know one way you can repay us..." Quiverwing smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	5. Justice Prevails

**Justice Ducks Extreme**

**Chapter Five: Justice Prevails**

The time had come.

Quiverwing, Straight Arrow and Aqueous entered St. Canard via the docks, preparing to rendezvous with Spellbound and Gizmoduck 2.0.

"So, this is the surface world?" Aqueous looked around distastefully. "I'm not impressed."

Spellbound and Gizmoduck 2.0 rounded one of the warehouses.

"Hey, guys!" Spellbound waved.

"Hey, teammates!" Quiverwing smiled. "Meet our fifth and final member, Aqueous."

"Whoa." Gizmoduck 2.0 said quietly, taking in Aqueous' seven-foot stature. "He's a big one, isn't he?"

"Glad to have you aboard." Smiled Spellbound, extending her hand.

"Don't get used to it." Aqueous frowned. "I'm only joining you momentarily, to repay a debt. Once the so-called 'Ferocious Five' have been dealt with, I shall take my leave."

"And, on that sour note... the Justice Ducks live again!" Quiverwing declared.

"'Justice Ducks'..." Grumbled Aqueous. "Exactly what about me says 'duck'?"

"Okay everyone, take one of these each." Straight Arrow told the group, handing them small, wrist-worn communications devices. "We're going to split up, and scour the city. When one group finds the Ferocious Five, they alert the others, who will home in on the signal the commlinks put out."

"You heard the man." Quiverwing clapped her gloved hands together. "Giz, Spell, you're with me. Let's go!"

"After you, big fella." Straight Arrow smiled.

"Let's just get this over with." Sighed Aqueous.

The two groups searched the entirety of St. Canard, looking for any sign of the Ferocious Five. As Straight Arrow and Aqueous continued their search, some buildings caught Aqueous' eye.

"What is that place?" He asked.

"That's a library." Straight Arrow answered. "It's where books are kept."

"I've heard of these 'books'." Mused Aqueous. "We don't have such things beneath the surface. What is written within them?"

"All sorts, really." Shrugged Straight Arrow. "But mostly, books are about the history of our world, stories from the past."

"Really?" Asked Aqueous. "And what of that building across the street? The one with the giant lizard skeleton inside it?"

"It's a museum." Explained Straight Arrow. "It's where the relics of the past are kept."

"It seems I underestimated you surface-dwellers." Aqueous admitted. "It appears there is more to you and your world then I initially thought."

Just then, an explosion erupted from the St. Canard stock exchange building.

"Team, I think we've found them!" Straight Arrow spoke into his communicator.

The Justice Ducks converged on the wrecked building, confronting what was indeed the criminal quintet themselves.

"Well, well, well." Sneered Negaquack. "I see you called in some of your super-friends to help you... Not that it _will_ help you, that is!"

"Whaddaya say we skip the small talk, and go straight to the part where my team kicks your team's collective butts?" Quiverwing retorted.

"Or vice-versa." Negaquack grinned.

For a moment, the two teams stood perfectly still, sizing each other up. Then...

"Justice Ducks, attack!" Quiverwing called out.

"Ferocious Five, crush 'em!" Negaquack roared.

The two sides collided in battle.

Flora leapt at Spellbound, her vine-like arms extending into whips. Spellbound leapt around them with great agility. Her mystically-augmented senses allowed her awareness of her entire surroundings. Grabbing onto a ladder attached to the nearby apartments, she performed an olympic-level flip and dived at her opponant, delivering a devastating dropkick.

"Not bad." Wheezed Flora, breathless from the attack. "But I have an ace up my sleeve. Sic her, my babies!"

Massive weeds sprouted from the earth and entwined Spellbound.

"Any last words before my babies squeeze the life out of you?" Flora taunted her.

"Just one." Spellbound smiled. "_Herbicidios_!"

Mystic energy erupted from Spellbound's body. In an instant, the plants ensnaring her turned brown and died.

"Nooooo!" Screeched Flora. "My babies! You'll pay for that!"

Flora extended her limbs once again, but with a flick of her wrist, Spellbound enchanted them to turn and envelope Flora.

"Look on the bright side." Spellbound told her struggling opponant. "You'll have plenty of time to catch up on your gardening in prison."

Meanwhile, Jape was throwing every trick in her bag at Gizmoduck 2.0, whose built-in weaponry was easily deflecting the attacks.

"Your little playsuit can't hold out forever, miss metal-mallard!" Jape jeered.

"Wanna bet, screwloose?" Gizmoduck 2.0 retorted.

"Oh, I never bet." Sneered Jape, pulling out a remote. "Except when the odds are in _my_ favor!"

Pushing a button on her remote, she summoned a swarm of Mr. Banana Brain Jrs.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Jape cackled madly. "That other helmet-head hurt their cousin, and they're rarin' for some payback!"

The tiny robots dived, firing lasers from their eyes. As the punishment rained down from above, Gizmoduck 2.0 found it impossible to muster a defense, her weapons getting crippled the instant they were deployed. Desperate, she decided to use her last resort. Rerouting almost all her suit's remaining power, she unleashed an electro-magnetic pulse that shut down the robots.

"Noooo!" Gasped Jape. "You stinking... party-pooper!"

"I'll be sending you a bill for damages." Gizmoduck 2.0 groaned, shambling over in her near-powerless suit.

"Aw, poor baby." Jape crooned mockingly. "Did I bweak your widdle pway-sui-"

Gizmoduck 2.0 punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Oh, shut up." Gizmoduck 2.0 said testily.

Meanwhile, Hydr8er fired volleys of high-pressure water at Aqueous. Aqueous turned, and the liquid impacted harmlessly against his shell.

"You'll have to do better then that." Aqueous taunted his foe.

"Consider it done." Hyrdr8er smirked.

Transforming himself into a whirlpool, he enveloped Aqueous, spun him around, then threw him into a wall.

"How's that for better?" Hydr8er cackled.

As Aqueous got to his feet, he spotted an fuse box right behind his opponant. Having knowledge enough of the surface world to know what would happen, he raised his trident.

"My turn." He grinned.

Aqueous threw his trident straight at Hydr8er. Hydr8er, whose body wasn't even solid, thought nothing of the attack, simply standing still. As the tip of the trident passed through him, it struck the fuse box. Electricity ran through the weapon and into Hyrd8er.

"Aaaagh!" Hydr8er screamed, before collapsing into a puddle.

Gigabolt threw a storm of electricity at Straight Arrow. Straight Arrow dodged the bolts, and fired countless arrows at Gigavolt, all of which were incinerated by the villain before they even came close.

"Give it up, do-gooder!" Gigavolt sneered. "Your little toy arrows can't hurt me!"

"We'll just see about that." Straight Arrow said quietly, as he loaded a new arrow clip into his crossbow.

Straight Arrow charged at Gigavolt, then leapt over him, firing arrows into the ground around him.

"You missed." Gigavolt smirked.

"Did I?" Straight Arrow smirked back.

The arrows suddenly exploded, showering Gigavolt with pink goo.

"Ugh!" Gigavolt groaned in disgust. "Now you're really gonna get it!"

Gigavolt pointed a finger at Straight Arrow, seeking to electrocute him, but nothing happened.

"What's goin' on?" Gigavolt demanded.

"I covered you in rubber foam, that's what's going on." Straight Arrow declared, advancing on Gigavolt. "And, as we all know, rubber is an excellent insulator."

"Uh... hey, can't we just call this a draw?" Gigavolt asked nervously.

"Nope." Said Straight Arrow, punching him out.

Quiverwing and Negaquack were fighting furiously. Each time one fired an arrow, it was deflected in mid-air by the other. Eventually, they ran out of arrows, and resorted to using their reinforced bows as melee weapons.

"I always knew it could come down to just you and me." Snarled Negaquack. "Just like always."

"And I'll take you down, just like always." Quiverwing retorted.

"Guess again, goody-good!" Negaquack sneered.

A blade emerged from the tip of Negaquack's bow. As she swung it downwards, it cut Quiverwing's bow in half.

"I forget." Negaquack sneered, slashing away at a barely-dodging Quiverwing. "Who's going to take who down?"

"That would be me!" Declared Quiverwing, delivering a kick that snapped Negaquack's bow.

"How did you...?" Asked Negaquack, flabbergasted.

"Steel-toed boots." Replied Quiverwing, before slugging Negaquack with a surprise punch.

Negaquack collapsed to the ground.

"Just like always." Smiled Quiverwing.

A short time later, after the villains had been carted away by SHUSH agents, the Justice Ducks celebrated their victory.

"We did it!" Cheered Spellbound.

"Yeah, we did!" Gizmoduck 2.0 agreed.

"Thanks for the help, Aqueous." Straight Arrow told the defender of the seas. "I suppose you'll be going now. That was the deal, after all..."

"Perhaps I was too hasty before..." Mused Aqueous. "The surface world has proven more intriguing then I had first assumed."

"So you'll stay on the team?" Asked Quiverwing.

"I'm not what you'd call a 'people' person." Aqueous admitted. "But call on me when you need help, and I shall be there." He tapped his wrist communicator for emphasis. "Until then, farewell."

Turning, Aqueous made his way back to his underwater home.

"Good thing I made the commlinks waterproof." Straight Arrow smiled.

"Let's go out and celebrate our first victory, team!" Quiverwing whooped.

"I know the perfect place!" Spellbound smiled.

"I'll pay." Gizmoduck 2.0 offered.

"You bet you will, Ms. Executive." Quiverwing smiled. "Being a superhero isn't exactly a lucrative business, you know..."

The foursome headed to Gosalyn and Honker's apartment, where they would change into their civillian guises before heading to the restaurant Spellbound suggested. There, they celebrated the dawn of a new era in justice.

**The End**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


End file.
